castleofcarfanarfandomcom-20200214-history
Deep Rectum
Collab with Y. A. 1 week after the Dickflower... Tetsuo was floating in the liquid, fapping. A huge sea of salty stuff. Not water, but Chris Clumbus' semen. The man had jizzed away, and Vasco had drowned. He was alone now. He carefully paddled with his buals to a nearby island. "I'm safe!" he cheered. Then, he saw something on the shore. The legendary Dangus Dong. Dangus Dong was fapping off to some sort of hawaiian bycyciles on a volleyball with a bloody hand print as a face. as tetsuo squirted mio on his red furry gentials he quickly erected up to his feet and slapped a palm tree with his penis to get two coconuts ass his testicles He happily absorbed Tetsuo into his testicles, and told him the secrets of the Asian Rimjob. Tetsuo stared in awe as the semen in the scrotum swerved around to form beautiful paintings. "Fiwst, you must rubwicate the anush. It wir expand to ten timesh itsh shize. Then, you jam youw dong in, and shquiwt the shemen. It will be a grorious dishpray. Now, you prace jerryfish on it to crean. You sharr herp out with the pwocesh, and conduct a perfect wimjob," Dangus whispered in the semen. Tetsuo was ejaculated out, and knew exactly what to do. He asked Dangus' penis for a ride, and went to revive Aladdin with the one small video of ebony that he carried. as Keyboard Cat was dealing with his AIDS, tetsuo asked Dangus Dong if he wanted to go on a journey to the mountains deep and into the anal canal. Dangus hisitated but said yes just for the Elmo's polished polish genitials. They sailed across the sea of cumcubers in minecraft then saild to the semen of death then crashed into the Dong fish Seamen. There, in the depths of the Mountainous Rectum, they saw it. The coffin of Aladdin, and his co-boners. Suddenly, Elmo penetrated Dangus from behind. The Keyboard Cat cried in the corner, knowing that nobody cared about it. Tetsuo went to cheer it up with surprise buttsecks while Dangus fought Elmo. Elmo finally ejaculated, and Dangus threw his rapist onto the ground. He vigorously pounded into Elmo's mouth, destroying the ugly thing upon climax. Its last words were, "Elmo has smelt your genitals." Dangus joined Tetsuo and the cat in a threesome. Tetsuo and Dangus Dong said goodbye to the cat as it flew away into Internet Heaven. The duo opened the coffin, and gently placed the ebony video in the middle of the bodies. Then, the coffin shook sexually, and brought the party back. Tetsuo said, "Men, penises, and undead, we go to avenge Vasco. I banged Clumbus that one time, and it felt very good, but a life can only be paid for with another life, and a penis too. TO CLUMBUS!" They took off Elmo's penis, and used it as a tracking device for Clumbus. The urethra shuddered if they were going the right way. They jizzed out of the mountain, and followed the urethra shudders. The trip went on for a week straight, and everyone was running low on semen, so they sucked some from Elmo's bualsakc. Then, another minute passed by, and they saw him. Chris Clumbus, stroking all of his 69 penises next to a gargantuan amount of salty liquid, and the ocean. Tetsuo landed, ready for some battle sex. Clumbus turned, some of his penises climaxing, and instantly becoming erect again. "Do you fools think that you can beat the power of 69 penises? There are even breasts hidden under them, just like Erect Buddha. I sent him to space. He had a mere 13 penises when he fought me. Fear not, your death shall feel very erect," Clumbus said. He dashed toward them, taking out Birsab, who just cried, "I WANT GREEN!" He slapped Tetsuo down onto the ground, and took on Dangus Dong. He fought with only one penis, to make the fight enjoyable. Dangus was already leaking pre-ejaculate, and could not stay erect for much longer. He finally ejaculated, blinding Clumbus, who then slapped him with all of his penises into the nearby semen lake. Clumbus slurped the semen off his face, and went to fight the remaining foes. Lee's penis was devoured by a breast, and shot out to Tetsuo. They rubbed against each other, leaking tiny drips of semen onto each others' pubic hair. Only Badem, Martin, and Aladdin remained. They fought fiercely. Clumbus had to start using 10 penises then. Badem's mouth was stuffed full with 3 penises, which jizzed him a hundred yards away. The other two were penising Clumbus back. he upped the penises to 20, but Aladdin went into Super Erect Saiyan form, and his power level increased tremendously. Clumbus tried 40, and failed again. He had to go to 69, and he did. The three were equal now. They lashed out viciously at each other, penises flying into faces, ears, and tracheas. Clumbus was bleeding from 15 of his urethras, and knew what he had to to end it. He squirted milk and semen into the eyes of his enemies, blinding them. He backed up, and starting transforming. Transforming into a Super Erect Saiyan. His penises were 50 times their normal size now, and his hidden breasts swelled to the size of beached whales. He attacked his foes, driving them back a hundred meters with every attack. He was going to win! Until Tetsuo attacked from behind. Tetsuo latched onto Clumbus' anus, and didn't let go despite all the boners attacking him. Aladdin and Martin went to shield him. Tetsuo ejaculated in mere seconds, and went to the ocean to get jellyfish. "What are you doing!?" Aladdin yelled. "The Asian Rimjob!" Tetsuo replied. He placed the jellyfish onto the seed-covered anus, and helped to slurp it all up. Clumbus moaned in pleasure, and exploded. The explosion was as massive as his penis mass combined. The crater that remained was a mile across the middle. Everyone had died there.. or had they!? Dangus Dong struggled to rise, but he did, dripping with burnt semen. He looked around at the arousing carnage. He took the bodies of Aladdin's party and Tetsuo, and buried them under a small puddle of semen. He walked off into the distance with a boner. THE END MUTHURFCUKKIR Why are you here? Seriously, no caps, why? Go get a life. A girlfriend. A job. Leave this abominable anus! Read Tolkien! Well, why would you quit at this point? I'm assuming that you read the rest, so you're probably hooked. I hope you enjoyed it you pathetic loser. Bye!